Dragon Boy
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Draco and Harry are exploring a new side of their relationship but they aren't discussing it. Surprisingly, it's Ron who manages to point of their communication issues. Warnings inside.


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own, don't sue

**WARNINGS: **Erm, it's slash? Mentions of blowjobs and handjobs and allusions to sex. Kind of D/s relationship.

**A/N:** I don't want to say this story is about 'subspace' because I don't know for sure that it is. It's just sort of about my experiences with the other place you go when you come down from a natural high and yeah haha.

'Harry, drink tonight?'

Harry finished rinsing his hair before answering Ron.

'Nah, I'm taking Draco to see Wizards and Trolls.'

'The musical?'

'Yeah, he loves them.'

Ron and Harry finished showering and stepped out into the cramped trainee-auror locker room.

'That's the third show in as many weeks. Mate, what's going on?'

Harry did up is trousers before shrugging on his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. He sat down and faced Ron.

'He…He just really likes them, okay?'

'Oh, I think I understand now,' leered Ron.

'No, it's not that,' said Harry, blushing. 'I mean, it is, but not how you think.'

'What?'

Harry glanced around, making sure they were the only two in the room.

'It all started at Halloween.'

'When Draco went as that creepy clown?'

'Yeah. Remember how he didn't speak that whole night?'

'Best night of my life.'

'Shut up. Let me explain.'

_'Draco you look amazing,' said Harry._

_Draco laughed and gave a little twirl. Harry took in the boots and dark leather trousers that clung like a second skin. His gaze travelled up to where a loose white shirt was tucked into the high waist, billowing around Draco's slender form only to be held tight by a short black waistcoat. The collar and cuffs were ruffled and loose like something out of a Jane Austen novel. Draco wore black gloves and his face had been painted white. He'd just spent the last half hour drawing around his eyes and lips and Harry was finally able to see the finished product. Draco looked like the most gentlemanly of jesters. _

_'Of course I do,' said Draco. 'You're not too terrible yourself.'_

_Harry grinned although he knew he hadn't put half as much effort into his knight outfit. _

_'Are you going to act out your costume too?' said Harry._

_'I beg your pardon?'_

_'I just thought you could make it extra spooky if you didn't speak, just smiled.'_

_'What, like this?'_

_Draco widened his eyes and grinned, lips stretched over bared teeth. Harry shivered._

_'Yeah, just like that.'_

_'I might.'_

_'I bet you can't.'_

_'What?'_

_'I bet you can't go a whole night just shutting up and doing as you're told.'_

_'And what's in it for me if I can?'_

_'Whatever you want, baby.'_

_Draco laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. When Harry settled his hands on Draco's hips, he squirmed out of the grasp and into the fireplace. One final demonic smile and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry shook his head and followed him through, emerging in the lavish ballroom being used for the ministry Halloween party._

_Draco was nowhere to be seen but Harry soon found Ron and Hermione. Ron was dressed as a vampire, complete with transfigured teeth, while Hermione was a gorgeous cat creature. She had ears and a tail and thick brown fur growing from her in a sort of body suit. The fur petered out halfway down her thighs and upper arms and it just brushed her collarbone. As she wrinkled her nose, Harry saw whiskers glint in the flashing lights and her slightly elongated canines. _

_'You two look amazing,' he called._

_Hermione grinned and waved, Harry saw the glint of a claw._

_'Hermione, you have outdone yourself. Although I'm surprised you let her out,' said Harry, turning to Ron._

_Ron laid a possessive hand on Hermione's hip and laughed. Harry watched their easy touch and felt a flicker of something but Ron was talking again and pulling Harry into a manly hug._

_'You're not too bad yourself.'_

_'Whatever, I spent most of my time getting Draco ready. Wait until you see him.'_

_Almost as though he'd been summoned, Draco appeared at Harry's shoulder. He fell into a low, flourishing bow before grinning at the trio._

_'Alright, Mal-Draco?' said Ron._

_Draco smiled and cocked his head._

_'Are you enjoying the party?' said Hermione._

_Draco smiled wider and cocked his head to the other side. The two Gryffindors frowned at being ignored before Harry caught on._

_'Oh, I forgot. I sort of…well dared him to not speak for the night.'_

_Draco turned to Harry and bowed his head demurely. Harry reached out to lay a hand on Draco's hip, half expecting him to pull away. Draco flashed Harry a smile before turning back to Ron and Hermione. _

_'You really do look stunning, Draco,' said Hermione._

_'It's not bad,' said Ron._

_Draco grinned before spinning out of Harry's grasp and heading back into the crowds. They watched him move away in a graceful series of hops and skips and little bounces._

_When they got home that night, Draco was dead on his feet. Harry practically carried him into the bathroom and gently wiped away any trace of the makeup. When he was done and had carried him out to the living room sofa, Draco opened his eyes and smiled._

_'You did well today, Dragon. I didn't hear you speak once.'_

_Still smiling, Draco shook his head in agreement._

_'Are you still not talking?'_

_Draco frowned and stared at his reflection in a mirror on the wall. He opened his mouth tice only to close it before he finally spoke. _

_'It…I…It was like another place.'_

_'What?'_

_Draco turned and laid a hand on Harry's cheek._

_'When I couldn't talk, when I just did what I was told, it was like I went to another place. It was a nice place.'_

_'I'm glad. Wouldn't have wanted it to have been too terrible for you, would I?'_

_'Kiss me, won't you?'_

_ Harry grinned and leaned over to capture his partner's lips. If he was surprised when Draco opened his mouth to him almost immediately, he didn't show it. He pressed in, greedily taking everything Draco was offering. He was twenty-one and though he respected Draco's boundaries he wasn't going to stop him when he decided he was ready to take things further._

_Soon they were lying on the couch, Harry pinning Draco's body underneath his own. He leaned down to suck on his neck and thrust his hips against him. Draco moaned and slid his hands onto Harry's shoulders and Harry was sure Draco was going to stop things. Using his grip on Harry for leverage, Draco managed to roll them over until he was straddling Harry. Reaching down, he began to unzip Harry's trousers but Harry grabbed his hand._

_'Stop, Draco, what are you doing?'_

_'You're hard. I can take care of it.'_

_'But you-'_

_'Don't you want me to?'_

_'Well, yeah but-'_

_'Won't it make you happy?'_

_'…Only if it's what you want to do.'_

_'If it's what you want me to do, then I want to do it. Just…tell me what to do.'_

_When Draco finally had Harry's hard cock on his bare hand, they both moaned. Draco made short work of the erection, pumping it and flicking his thumb over the top per Harry's grunted instructions until Harry was groaning out his release. Draco smiled, and smiled even wider when Harry rolled them on their sides so he could reciprocate. Harry managed to keep his eyes open and watch Draco come. He watched the way he clenched his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose and let out little groaning huffs of air. Harry knew he had never seen anything more beautiful. _

'Mate, I don't need all the details,' complained Ron.

Harry blushed.

'…Yeah, sorry.'

_The next morning, Draco and Harry woke on the couch. Harry let Draco shower alone, taking the time to make breakfast. When Draco was done, Harry washed himself off and they ate together. Harry noticed Draco sat next to him at the table instead of across. Harry noticed Draco touch him more as they moved about the kitchen. Harry noticed Draco was more insistent as they kissed goodbye. Harry didn't say a word._

'Hold on, that was the first time Malfoy jerked you off?'

'Yes,' blushed Harry.

'So he's just had you jerking him off for all this time?'

'No,' retorted Harry. 'He always said he couldn't accept what he wasn't willing to reciprocate.'

'But I've seen you to come sneaking out of that fifth floor closet looking all flustered. And don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking off to the bathroom after.'

'We…Merlin, Ron, this is hard to say…when he first dragged me into the closet, it was to…hold my hand.'

Ron burst out laughing as Harry shifted uncomfortably.

'Shut up, Ron. Draco just has…different views about physical affection. He wasn't exactly raised with any, remember?'

'But mate, you were together for four months before Halloween. Do you seriously expect me to believe that you just held hands?' asked Ron, sobering up.

'We didn't, after a month he would…hug me and on our three month he…he kissed me.'

'Mate…'

'It was worth it, Ron. It was worth every second of waiting.'

'You've really got it bad, don't you?'

Harry laughed ruefully, 'Almost as bad as you with Hermione.'

'Fair call, but that doesn't explain you're sudden patronage of the arts.'

'No, that was just a coincidence.'

_'Harry, it's half five,' said Ron._

_'What?' said Harry, leaping from his desk. 'Shit, I'm late, shit, Draco's going to murder me. Tell Kingsley to find you a new partner, I'm going to be dead in a minute.'_

_Ron laughed as Harry ran about the room, pulling on his cloak and grabbing his bags while trying to finish his paperwork._

_'Mate, just go, I'll fix this up.'_

_'Thanks, you're a lifesaver, I'll pay you b-'_

_'Just go.'_

_Within a pop Harry was gone. _

_'Dragon?'_

_'Harry, are you alright? I thought you didn't have any field work planned for today, are you injured?' came Draco's cry from Harry's bedroom._

_Harry cringed at his partner's concern._

_'No, I'm fine, Dragon, I just…I lost track of time.'_

_Draco appeared in the doorway, brows pinched in confusion._

_'You lost track of…But I've been waiting to see _The Snitches_ for weeks, you knew it was today.'_

_'I'm so sorry, I just-'_

_'I swear to Merlin if we are late I will castrate you,' snapped Draco. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Get in the shower.'_

_Harry hurried into the bathroom while Draco set out his outfit. They managed to make it to the theatre on time and the two settled into their seats. The stadium was packed, the stage was huge, and the crowd was hyped. The two men could feel themselves becoming more and more affected by the pulsing energy of the audience. When the band made their entrance Harry was fairly sure one of his eardrums exploded._

_They had front row seats and could see the sweat dripping down the lead singer's face. Harry mostly ignored the act in favour of watching Draco. The band weren't his favourite, but the blond certainly was. They spent most of their show on their feet, dancing and yelling along to the music. Draco was screaming and jumping and punching the air, swept into a frenzy along with the rest of the crowd. Harry swayed and bobbed on his toes behind him. _

_Every now and again, Draco would turn to look at Harry. Each time, he would smile and gesture sort of uncertainly. Harry would smile back and Draco would continue enjoying the show. At the end of the final song, as the crowd went mad, Draco pulled Harry in for a feverish kiss before sagging into his arms. Harry grinned and apparated them to his home on the spot._

_Upon arriving in his flat, Harry left to take off his shoes. He returned to find Draco standing in the middle of the room, hugging himself and humming _Dragon Boy_. Harry crept up behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist._

_'And if, my little dragon boy, the sun becomes the moon,_

_Then I will wait for you my love, and hope that you come soon,_

_Because the best night is the night that will never ever end,_

_And with you, my dragon boy, is the way, that night, I'll spend.'_

_Draco turned in Harry's arms as Harry finished the song, his eyes shining. Harry caught his lips in a kiss and pressed their bodies together. Draco fell open to him again, not stopping his wandering hands or expelling his thrusting tongue. Harry realised he was acting the same as after Halloween and wondered if he'd gone to the same place. He pulled back._

_'Dragon?'_

_Draco smiled._

_'My dragon boy'_

_Draco's smile grew broader and he pressed a kiss to Harry's lips._

'So you were sure Draco had gone back…wherever?'

'Yeah.'

'How?'

'I…looked some stuff up.'

'So you'd done some research?'

'I…I already knew some stuff about it, but I wanted to be sure that if I was right I would know what I was doing.'

_The kissing was intensifying. Draco had fisted both hands in Harry's hair while Harry had his hands on Draco's arse, previously forbidden territory. And they weren't just sitting there, they were squeezing and massaging and the fingers were creeping between the cheeks. Draco was just moaning and whimpering and pressing more and more into the kiss even though his chest was heaving. Harry was finally sick of waiting and apparated them both to his bedroom. _

_Draco started at the change in scenery and pulled away. Harry reluctantly removed his hands but frowned in confusion when he saw Draco kneeling before him._

_'Dray, what are you doing?'_

_Draco just reached for his zipper and smiled._

_'Are…Are you sure?'_

_Draco cocked his head to one side and smiled wider._

_'Okay…So just…Just tell you what to do, right?'_

_Draco blinked once, slowly, before turning his face back to Harry's crotch. He pulled down the zipper and tugged Harry's trousers and pants past his knees. He smirked when Harry's hard cock sprang out to meet him and licked a stripe up the side. He took the head in his mouth and Harry grabbed the top of his head as he moaned. Draco just held the flesh between his lips and looked up at Harry expectantly. It took a moment before Harry realised what Draco was waiting for._

_'Suck on it, use your tongue…that's right. That's perfect…take in as much as you can. Careful, don't choke…and try to watch your teeth…that's it. Merlin, Dragon, you're amazing…'_

_He directed Draco until he came and then he told Draco to swallow it. He slumped to the ground and pulled Draco on top of him, kissing him and tasting himself. Soon he rolled Draco underneath him and moved down his body to return the favour. When they were both sated, Harry used the last of his energy to apparated them into bed, pulling Draco into his arms to sleep._

_Harry woke before Draco. He stayed in bed, holding the other man close to him as he slept. They'd both stripped off their pants but their shirts were still on. Harry heard Draco's breathing change and watched as he slowly woke up. He lifted his head from Harry's chest and looked up at him. Harry pressed a kiss to his hairline and squeezed him tight but the movement brushed his dick against Draco's leg. Draco gasped and pulled away, keeping himself covered by the sheet._

_'Dragon are you-'_

_'I need a shower, Harry.'_

_'Alright, you know where it is.'_

_'Can you…can you look away while I…'_

_Harry frowned but obligingly turned his back while Draco hurried into the bathroom._

_Again, Harry made breakfast and showered quickly so they could eat together. There was no denying Draco's behaviour this time, though. He kept running his foot over Harry's as they ate and practically clung to him when they washed up. The goodbye kiss was hotter than ever as well and Harry was sure the entire Auror office could see his lips were kiss swollen._

'So…So he's like a sub?'

Harry shook his head and stood to pace in front of Ron.

'We've never really put it into terms like that. He…He just…Look. Sometimes, it's like he gets this natural high and he's like nothing I've ever seen. He's just this speck in the distance and I can't reach him. But now it's like he'll go up so high and then he'll let me catch up, he'll take me with him and Ron? It's like finding out about magic for the first time all over again. Every time.'

'What happened the last time?'

'He deep-throated.'

'Merlin. So, is he as excited for the show tonight as you are?'

'I think so. I mean he was a bit out of sorts this morning, but I think it's just because his Mother owled.'

'Have you two…you know?'

'No, but I think this might be the night.'

Ron grimaced and Harry laughed, finally starting to button up his shirt.

'You asked the question, Ron.'

'No, it's not that. Although I'll thank you to spare me the details, but mate, don't you think you're kind of…taking advantage of him?'

'What?'

'Well, you said you hadn't discussed it and that he's so unsure about physical intimacy or whatever, but he seems to be okay when he's in this other place. And then you engineer situations where he goes to this place so you can get off. It just…'

'Shit.'

'Yeah.'

'Do you reckon Draco feels like this?'

'I don't know, mate, but really, how excited is he about seeing this show?'

'He was…He seemed…fuck.'

'You need to talk to him, mate.'

Harry apparated home without even putting his shoes on. When he appeared in the bathroom behind Draco, the man shrieked and dropped his shirt before he realised it was just Harry.

'What the fuck are you doing, Potter?'

'Sorry, Dragon, I'm so sorry, but we need to talk.'

'Now? We only have two hours before _Brass Cauldron_.'

'That's what I need to talk to you about.'

Draco turned away from Harry and walked into the bedroom, standing in front of Harry's desk. Harry followed, frowning.

'Draco?'

'Well, get on with it.'

'What?'

'You're breaking up with me, aren't you?' said Draco as he stood and began to pace.

'Wha-'

'I mean, I'm not surprised. For a moment I thought, hoped really, that you liked it, but you clearly don't.'

'Dray-'

'I don't know why you had to keep taking me to concerts though, not when you knew what they did. Unless it was all a laugh. Telling Weasley all about it, were you?'

As he spoke Draco began to gesticulate wildly, his voice growing steadily louder.

'No-'

'Well, get it over with, I can take it. I was amazed you put up with me not being able to take things further and then apparently when I go to a concert I turn into some sort of mute sex slave.'

'Hold-'

'Which clearly isn't appropriate for the saviour of the world. I hope you enjoyed yourself though, you certainly seemed to.'

'Draco!'

Draco spun around to face Harry.

'What?'

'I'm not breaking up with you.'

'You…You're not?'

'No.'

'Then what is it?'

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Draco came over to perch on the mattress.

'Just listen, alright? Let me tell you the whole story.'

Draco nodded.

'I was talking to Ron today and I sort of told him about us-'

'Harry, you-'

'Listen.'

Draco snapped his mouth shut.

'I told him about us and while he was surprised, he was most worried about you.'

'Me?'

'He suddenly made me think about how you might be feeling about these new developments. And your little outburst made me realise he was right.'

Draco flushed and Harry reached out to squeeze his hand.

'I'm fairly sure we should start by talking about you, but that's a bit daunting so I'm going to go first, alright? Now, I don't know where this place is that you go, but if it makes you happy, I love it. You're like this kite when you go there, soaring way up high and you're beautiful. You always have been, and I think I've seen you go there before. But now, with what we're doing, it's like you're dropping down your string and taking me with you. It's amazing, and I don't mean the sex although that's pretty wonderful, I mean that you feel comfortable enough to let me see that part of you.'

'I…I thought you'd think I was a freak for wanting that.'

'What is it you want?'

'I…I want…I like it when I don't have to talk. When I just do what you tell me to and I know I'll make you happy. I don't have to think ahead two steps and try and guess what you want, you just tell me. It's nice. It's safe.'

'I like making you feel safe.'

'I like it when you do.'

'I like you.'

Draco laughed.

'You're such a sap.'

'You like it.'

'I do.'

They sat in silence for a while, clutching each other's hands.

'Do…Do you still want to see the show?' asked Draco.

'I have a confession to make.'

Draco frowned.

'What?'

'I was hoping that if I took you to _Brass Cauldron_ then tonight, maybe, you might, well…'

'You were planning on fucking me tonight.'

Harry cringed at the crass words. Draco ripped his hand from Harry's and pulled his knees to his chest, sliding away on the bedspread.

'I…I guess I was. Hoping to though, not planning to. But, I don't…Draco I don't want our first time together to be when you're in that place. I love it and I love that it makes you happy but I want you here, right here with me the first time we have sex.'

Draco didn't answer, but he let his knees drop, crossing his legs. Harry moved forward but was careful not to touch.

'If you don't want to have sex with me Draco, that's okay. If you want to wait a week or a month or a year then I will. But when you are ready, I want all of it. I want everything you are willing to give. I want you to not be embarrassed by anything you want because as long as it's you and it's me then chances are it'll be perfect.'

'You're being disgustingly emotional.'

'I am.'

'Anyone would think you were in Hufflepuff.'

'I'd still love you.'

'I think my teeth are rotting from how sickly sweet you're being.'

'I'd even love you then.'

'…Do you really love me, Harry?'

Harry moved in until his palms were resting on Draco's knees and gazed into his partner's eyes.

'I really, really do.'

'I rather think I might love you too.'

'Excellent.'

Harry moved in for a quick kiss, but when he drew back Draco was holding his shoulder.

'Let's not go to the concert tonight.'

'If that's what you want, Dragon.'

'Because I think…I think I might want you to fuck me instead.'

'There's something I'd prefer though.'

'What?'

'Let me make love to you, Dragon.'

Draco huffed as he flung himself down onto the bed. He raised both hands above his head and bared his neck. He bent his knees and let his thighs fall open. He gazed at Harry from beneath his eyelashes and smirked.

'Well come on then, if you must.'


End file.
